Trip Down Memory Lane
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: A little narrative about Draco's seventh year. Draco-centric of course. :


A/N: So I'm an avid reader of Dramione fics and this is the result of reading too much of them. I've noticed that a lot of fics here has almost quite a parallel storyline regarding some issues (e.i. Lucius imprisonment, 7th year and all that) so I decided to make one of my own narrating a whole year for Draco. I know this is bordering rubbish but I hope you'll still read this, and yeah I noticed that I'm babbling already. XD

So this is Draco-centric, read on…

The night was still young. The air was a bit cold but manageable as Draco stood in the Astronomy tower overlooking everything else. He was contemplating about his life at Hogwarts and as much as it used to suck, everything turned out for the better.

It was more than he could have hoped for but still he wanted something better. He would graduate in two days time and before anything else, he wanted something more for him before everything was said and done and before it was too late.

A year ago, the war had ended with Voldemort on the losing end of the stick. It wasn't pretty, no not especially to those people under his command. Deatheaters were rounded up as everyone rejoiced of the Dark Lord's demise. Potter was once again hailed hero of the wizarding world and a new renaissance followed. Who could blame them anyway?

The Malfoy name was dragged to hell and back fully coated with ridicule and shame. The only reason they managed to escape Azkaban was the shocking testimony of one Harry Potter claiming Narcissa Malfoy helped him by lying to Voldemort's face. The pardon to his mother lightened his sentence as well as the testimonies of him being forced to do Voldemort's biddings. He was but a child following belief ingrained in him since an early age, they said. Not that it fully erased or changed the opinion of the whole wizarding community of him anyway. They still shot him wary eyes wherever he went. If not wary eyes then spiteful, hate-filled ones would follow him. In their eyes, he would always be the one who attempted to kill the greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore.

It was annoying but something he could take. His father on the other hand had to take a year in Azkaban for his deeds. It would have been longer if not for the fact that he changed allegiances at the heat of the battle. It could be that he was a coward and he didn't want to be with the losing side or he just plain loved his family that they won him in the end. No one knows, Lucius didn't say. His sentence would end in a few days and then would follow another year of house arrest without any magic. He knew his father wasn't happy with the arrangement but he never said anything. So long as his mother was happy, Lucius would do just about anything.

His life at Hogwarts for this last year started as unbearable. He couldn't stand the hatred oozing from the majority of the student body. Very few don't hate him. They pity him instead which was just as worse if you ask him. He wanted out but he couldn't bail as it was part of his light sentence. He struggled then, opting to keep to himself instead of being his usual self. It was like fifth year all over again. He didn't want anybody's attention. No, but one could only take solidarity for so long.

It started out with the stolen glances he finally came to notice by mid-November. He didn't pay it mind. It was codswollop to think anyone would care. Most especially her, someone who wasn't supposed to even spare him a glance. It just wasn't possible. He also didn't want to acknowledge it in case another hell breaks. Merlin only knows how protective everyone was of her. He wanted to chuckle at that, she could very well take care of herself.

Come December and the stare was still there. Knowing it the first time made him more self-conscious whenever he felt it directed to him. It puzzled him that the stare didn't come equipped with its own venom. He didn't know what came over him but one day he found himself looking back and meeting her eyes. Those eyes registered shock first, probably at being caught, then they sparkled with curiosity. It shocked him to say the least. He didn't know what to do then so he turned away.

Christmas season and he found himself wishing he could go home. It wasn't allowed though and he consoled himself with the fact that he wouldn't be alone in the castle during the break. To his chagrin though, it was her. The stares became constant then again.

Finally having enough, he stared back and dared her to look away first. She didn't and they stared at each other for long moments before she smiled at him and left. So to say, it left him bewildered and only just a bit curious. He wanted to confront her but she was gone the next day only to return after two days, demeanor oozing of defeat. It seemed as though a blanket of despair was draped over her.

He talked to her first thing then after making sure she was alone. The pain in those eyes was so raw he wanted to look away but didn't. Albeit awkwardly at first, he finally muttered her name.

"What are you doing here?" She had asked.

He didn't answer, instead he sat across her and held her gaze. "What happened?" he asked.

Her lips had quivered as though she would cry but tears didn't come. "You finally talked to someone, albeit the fact that it's me." She said, trying desperately to change the subject.

He complied then, not really wanting to push the subject. He could remember thinking that it was probably personal and that he had neither right nor business to nose around. Instead he had asked her why she was constantly watching him.

"Because you were so different, lonely perhaps. I was half expecting the boy from before suddenly come out and… I was merely curious if this is real. It's hard to digest and I didn't know what to feel." She had answered.

That was a shock considering she should have been the first one to throw him a look of disgust. A sneer perhaps and a look of loathing with a smug smile telling 'you deserved this'. But no, she didn't know what to feel about his change of heart. More like change of demeanor. He didn't think he could fully change everything he knew. Blood statuses beliefs aside, he was still the same Malfoy from before, only a bit more subdued these days. Acting high and mighty would get him killed if not seriously mauled. He told her so and to his shock, she giggled.

"I think I want to start over." She said.

He had sputtered incoherent things. He probably looked like an idiot. "Why would you want to? Are you sure?"

She frowned and his heart thudded heavily, she was kidding she had to be. But what she said would probably always be in his mind. "I don't want to hate you anymore so yes I'm sure."

She smiled then and that was when she extended her hand for a handshake. A truce.

Start of term and he finally found out what was the cause of her distress that Christmas. Her parents were dead. He wanted to come and ask her if this was true because he only heard it from the rumors flying around the school but one look at her crying on her bestfriends' arms and he realized it was the truth.

He came to her that night, catching her while she was walking back to her common room from the library. She probably forgot time again so she was walking back alone. It was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him bewildered before understanding dawned on her and she shook her head at him. "It's okay. Thank you."

"You should have told me that time."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he got the message. We weren't talking then. We had just extended a truce. "I didn't think I could." She said aloud.

He nodded understanding. It was probably impulse that made him do it but he strode towards her and gathered her in his arms. His heart was thudding fast in his chest and he was silently berating himself for acting so impulsively. Taking her in his arms and all that. But then he felt her awkwardly hug him back. It was impulsive yes but he didn't regret it. He pulled back and a soft look was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said again and left.

For two months they secretly met and became friends. It was weird and awkward at first but as they went along, it got better. They had a lot of things in common and enjoyed talking to each other. Her other friends began to wonder where she went whenever she goes missing but she never told them about him. He was her secret and much as he didn't like how it sounded, he didn't want to push her to tell them and possibly ruin her friendships.

End of March came and she finally told him she would tell her friends about him. She wanted all of them to know the new him and probably, just probably they would like him too. She smiled at him and told him to wait for her.

It resulted in a big fight. Nothing was ever simple with her friends and she came back to him crying. A wave of protectiveness came over him and all he wanted to do was pummel down the bastard that made her cry. Days passed and the two oafs she called her bestfriends continued to ignore her. It was upsetting her and he didn't like it.

He had talked to them then. He braved himself and made them see that what they were doing was slowly killing her. He was crazy he was sure of it. But to his utter amazement, after an inevitable brawl they had grinned at him. The redhead a little reluctantly though, which was understandable. He found they were just waiting for him to prove himself to them. And he passed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day, the Golden trio was whole again.

They didn't interact for most days but when they did they were civil with each other. She was very happy and in extension he was too. That and he noticed he was becoming attached to her. Slowly but surely. He had started to notice those small changes, the little quirks that made his day. All of a sudden, his last year didn't seem too hard to bear.

The way she smiled had his heart racing and with a shock, he realized that he had gone and fallen for her. He wanted more than friendship from her. But he stayed quiet, not ever wanting to disturb the delicate balance that held them.

Two more months and he realized graduation was nearing. He wanted to be with her but was afraid it would ruin everything if he told her of his changed feelings. So he kept quiet. They were friends and for the moment that should be more than enough.

Other students finally noticed the friend ship between the two of them soon enough. Almost everyone disagreed and shot them incredulous looks. She smiled at him though and rose up to them, telling them that their judgment was misplaced. He wanted to laugh, she was defending him. Him, of all people. The world was surely upside down. His heart swelled at that gesture and he was almost sure his ancestors were turning on their graves at the growing love he has for a certain girl. It made his head spin.

He shook his head, smiling at the fond memories that were sailing though his head. In a few moments she would be here. He grinned as he remembered the looks on the two oaf's faces when he approached them of his plan. Not that he needed their approvals no, he was just letting them know. Informing them so it wouldn't be too hard to take when everything goes according to his plan. And hopefully it will.

"Draco?"

He turned and smiled at the newcomer. "Hermione." He gestured for her to come near him to which she did.

"Why did you call me here? You know I'm in the library." She told him like it was all the reason needed not to disturb her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was stealing you from your precious books." He drawled sarcastically.

She giggled and swatted his arm. "You're mean. You always make fun of my reading."

"Ah, but you like it anyway. It makes you laugh"

Hermione nodded at this. "Yes it does. I can't believe it's almost graduation. Look at how far you've gone." She said cheekily with a grin on her face.

Draco feigned mock hurt. "You wound me."

"Yeah right." She snorted.

"How unlady-like." Draco commented and turned his gaze outside again. The wind was blowing again and he pulled his robes a little tighter to himself. From the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione doing the same.

"So why am I here Draco?" she asked again.

Thoughts of what he was going to do assaulted his brain again and for a second he mulled over backing out. It was a now or never opportunity and the latter was looking awfully good for a moment. He was jolted back to reality when Hermione touch his arm and he remembered. He was going to really do this.

"I—"

Hermione waited patiently for him to finish the thought. When he didn't though, she began to frown. "You?" she prompted again.

"I'm just… I just—I want to tell you something!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. Rarely is it that one would see Draco with his feathers ruffled. He looked just about ready to lose his confidence. It was weird and totally unthinkable. Even before, when he was being shunned by everyone he kept his confidence. It was in his voice, in his stride, in his whole demeanor. But now it was suspiciously lacking. What was he going to tell her?

"Yes?"

Draco's face dotted with a small blush. He was almost sure he was making a show of himself. The male two-thirds of the Golden Trio would most probably wet themselves laughing at him. It was just unheard of, his actions that is. Or the lack thereof.

"Draco?"

"I—Hermione I—think I, well…" Draco sighed again and bowed, scratching his head. He heaved a deep breath before trying again. He could do this. He was just about ready to blurt it out when Hermione interrupted him.

"This is not what I think it is right?" she asked, hopelessly trying to keep a grin from surfacing on her face.

Draco frowned before asking a short, "What?" dread beginning to fill his features. She already knew and she was just letting him down easily. How sad a fate for him. He bowed his head in defeat.

Hermione stifled laughter finally erupted, "Oh Merlin it is!" she exclaimed. "And to think you were so reluctant to just say it!" she said and was about to continue when she finally notice Draco's downtrodden face and it registered that he quite frankly misunderstood. Oh the joy.

"Draco?" she ventured.

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice. Way to let him down, laughing and being joyful about it. Greeeaaat.

"Will you please look at me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then you can laugh at me more." He said grumpily.

She smiled at him. "You're one crazy guy, you know that?"

Bewildered, Draco finally looked at Hermione to see her wearing a big goofy smile on. There was laughter in her eyes and it sparkled just the way it does when she was truly happy. His lips pulled down in a frown. "You're having fun at my expense." He said in a sneer.

Hermione frowned and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco grimaced in pain and held his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's for being an idiot aside from everything else."

"What?"

"You're an idiot." She said again.

"I think we already established that." Draco scowled.

"Ah, I'm not yet finished." Draco looked at her and she smiled at him. "You're an idiot who I learned to love as well." And with that she pulled him to her, smashing her lips to his. It was short and sweet and it sent Draco's mind into overdrive for a moment all he could think about was that Hermione Granger kissed him. Kissed. Him. On the lips too!

.

.

.

.

Draco's mind finally started working again, kicking slowly back into gear after shutting down at the small kiss. Draco looked at Hermione, still with that shocked expression he wore when Hermione unexpectedly kissed him.

He was still very quiet. It made Hermione panic. Was she wrong? Did she read him wrong and he didn't like her at all? And that wasn't actually a confession he was about to say?

Slowly, Draco came to and slower still a grin stretched across his face. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"You love me." Was the first thing that he said.

Hermione nodded warily. "Yes."

"And you kissed me."

Hermione eyed him but nodded too. What was he up too now? "Yes."

Draco grinned and scooped her up twirling her and causing her to shriek.

"Put me down Draco!" she demanded but Draco paid her no heed turning her a few more times before putting her down and kissing her. He pulled back almost immediately and smiled at her.

"You're mine Granger I hope you know that."

"Git, I'm not a possession for you to own." She rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed but didn't take back what he said. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes again but smiled at him nonetheless. "Took you long enough. You probably would have taken the whole night had I not taken initiative."

"I would not!"

"Uh-huh, of course not." She answered indulgently with a bit of sarcasm.

Draco growled. He was rubbing off of her already. "Whatever. Only goes to show you couldn't wait to be mine." He said cheekily.

Hermione gaped at him and swatted his chest. "You're unbelievable."

Draco shrugged. "You love me."

Hermione laughed. "That I do."

A few seconds of silence fell on them before Draco broke it again. "When did you know you love me?"

Hermione shifted uneasily for a few minutes before looking up at him. "Remember when I avoided you for at least a week before?"

Draco's eyes widened. "That's when?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"But that's just towards the end of March."

"Yes."

"You already love me then?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you wanted to tell your friends about me already?"

Reluctantly Hermione nodded.

Draco laughed and hugged her tight before speaking again. "Incredible. Prepare them for when you confess to me huh?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding of course."

"I love you Draco,"

"Yeah I know… " Hermione swatted him "I love you too."

Fin.

A/N: Sorry this makes absolutely no sense at all. I just had a sudden urge to write and this rubbish came out. Really sorry if it made your eyebrows raise in silent 'What the fuck?'! I feel really awful posting this but I also didn't want to scrap it since I spent a good 2-3 hours in this when I really should be studying for my exams. LOL!

Tell me what you think, be it compliment, constructive criticism, plain criticism or whatever else.

Love you all,

Ryhs


End file.
